Good Morning, My Love
by Coffee Monsta
Summary: Just a bit of Yuuri/Victor morning smut! Yuuri wakes up to Victor leaving love bites all over his neck and he wants to go back to sleep, but Victor is determined to have his way with him. This is really cute! :)


**A/N: Hello! I wrote some smut for you guys, but please don't be too harsh in the reviews! I don't write a lot of smut, so I'm sorry if it's not great, but I tried!**

 **WARNING: This is Victor and Yuuri smut! THIS ONESHOT IS RATED M FOR A REASON! I'M NOT KIDDING!**

 **Now that I've said hello and warned everyone of the TERRIBLE DANGERS (oh noooo), I'm gonna go! I hope you guys enjoy this!**

* * *

 **Yuri P.O.V**

I woke up to the feeling of soft lips making their way down my neck, nipping and kissing. My eyes snapped open and I jumped back, but my sleeping mask was still on and I couldn't see. Firm hands grabbed my wrists when I reached up to remove it. The person straddled my waist and I was pinned to the bed.

"Vict-"

I was interrupted when warm, familiar lips roughly met mine, a tongue prodding its way into my mouth. I was stuck between relieved- because now I was sure this was Victor- and angry- because he had scared the shit out of me. He deepened the kiss and a moan slipped from my mouth. I felt him smile against my lips.

"Morning, baby," He murmured, grinding his hips down against mine- effectively pulling a moan from me.

I blushed so hard I wanted to melt into the floor and cease to exist.

"Mmmmnn... V-Victor... it's too early for this..." I whined, feebly attempting to escape.

He shoved me back down onto the mattress and began rubbing my hard-on through my underwear. I hissed and bit my lip to hold back a groan.

"It's never too early to spoil you, darling. Just relax..." He replied, using his free hand to play with one of my overly sensitive nipples.

I gasped, biting my lip to hold a groan of pleasure in. After about thirty seconds, he realized that I was trying to keep quiet out of embarrassment.

"Yuuri... baby, why are holding back?" He asked cheekily as he slowly slipped off my underwear, "You know I love hearing you moan for me..."

He spread my legs and kissed his way down my thighs, leaving love bites in random places as he went. He then grabbed my cheeks, pulling them apart and licking his way up my ass. He teasingly dipped his tongue in my hole as he continued to move up, earning a needy whimper for his efforts.

"Mmmm... I love playing with your tight little ass, Yuuri." He groaned, licking a trail up my throbbing cock and kissing the top when he reached it.

Suddenly a warm, wet mouth enveloped my head and I gasped.

"Oh f-fuck... Victor...!" I screeched, bucking my hips up to feel more of it as my hands found their way to his head.

He was one step ahead of me, though, keeping a firm hand on my hips so that I wouldn't choke him. He sucked harder, moaning and sending vibrations through me that made me scream with pleasure.

"Victor... MMMNmnM o-oh... suck harder... Mmmnn please more!" I begged between moans and whimpers.

I clutched the sheets in a white knuckled grip and my toes curled in on themselves. I was so close... then he pulled away. I yanked my sleeping mask off and sat up on my elbows to give him a look that said, _W_ _hat the fuck are you doing?!_

He grinned at me as he coated his fingers with lube.

"Sorry, baby, I had to get the lube. Lay back down..." He explained, pushing me down with his free hand.

He spread my legs a bit wider and rubbed some lube onto my hole before slowly pushing one finger in. I instinctively tensed up, even though we had already done this once.

"I need you to relax for me, love. I know this is uncomfortable, but it gets better..." He promised, slipping a second finger in while I was a bit distracted.

Soon he was able to add a third. He scissored his fingers in and out of me at a fast pace, thoroughly prepping me. After a few more minutes, I was ready. He stood up and coated his erection with lube, then aligned it with my entrance.

"You ready, baby?"

"Mhmmm..." I hummed, trying my best not to worry.

He nodded and took my hand before slowly pushing in. I squeezed his hand so hard that my nails sunk into his skin and created crescent shaped puncture wounds.

"G-give me... a minute..." I ground out when he was all the way in.

"Take your time, dear." He smiled, gently prying my hand from his before I actually hurt him.

He waited patiently for me to give him the signal to move, and after a few minutes, I did. He carefully rocked forward, then pulled back and snapped his hips forward, slamming right into my prostate and making me scream with pleasure.

"Mmnmnnm... fuck me, Victor...!"

He set a fairly quick pace, pounding into me with such precision and accuracy that I came all over myself after about two minutes of it.

"Victor...!" I moaned, kissing him and clawing at his back as he sent waves of pleasure through me.

He came shortly after, filling me with his hot cum.

He slid out of me and collapsed onto the bed beside me, hooking an arm around my waist and pulling me against his chest. We both took a few minutes to catch our breath. When I finally did, I smiled and kissed him on the nose. His beautiful eyes opened and the corners of his mouth turned up in a smile.

"I love you, Yuuri..."

"I love you too, Victor."

We both ended up falling back asleep and resting peacefully until around noon.

* * *

 **A/N: I know it was kinda short, but (shrug) it's smut. You can only drag smut out for so long, lol.**

 **Please leave me some reviews! I love getting feedback on my work! :)**


End file.
